101 Dalmatians and Star Wars The Clone Wars
by MMPR777
Summary: The war is still raging throughout the galaxy with a few castaways, Pongo, Perdy, and 6 out of 102 puppies and are going on a adventure like they never seen before. General Grievous will stop at nothing until Skywalker, Kenobi and the dalmatians at Darth Sidious's hands
A long Time ago in a galaxy far, far, away.

Star Wars: Dalmatians In Space

The Galaxy is still at war with the republic vs. the separatists

and came to a blue planet called Earth for resources for the war that is still raging on.

Captain Rex and Commander Cody were assigned to go to Earth and mine for new resources and ship them to the republic

But they mistakenly token a few life-forms which are several Dalmatians onboard from Earth to the Republic and get them home before the separatists do...

It began in a planet called Earth were the Radcliffe family that were in a vacation and left their dogs Pongo, Perdita, and 102 of their puppies behind. "Pongo, are you sure that they are gone?" Perdita asked Pongo. "I'm sure their gone, but I got to ask you." "and what's that?" "If the family is gone to vacation, does that mean that Cruella will get the farm?" Perdita is laughing. "No silly, Cruella is in jail and that's that." Then Perdita smells something. "do you smell something?" Pongo sniffs it, "Yes, I think it's coming from the front." and what they found is a truck that says "meat" on it, so they went in it and so does Oddball, Domino, Patch, Lucky, and Cadpig went in unknowingly and the foul odor knocked them out. In the front are two guys and one of them spoke, "Hey Rex." "Yes, cody?" "Are you sure this diguise will work, I mean the Separatists will find out about this truck." The other guy laughed, "Don't worry Cody, General Skywalker will take those clankers down like a bunch of womp rats." "Yeah, I guess your right." The guy took the speaker and spoke into it. "This is CT-7567 to Eagle Eyes, do you Copy?" A voice came from the speaker, "This is Eagle Eyes, you are clear for entering, over." "Roger that, we are coming in your way, prepare to discard disguise now." The other guy switched the flicker and the truck turned into a strange looking tank with two nozzles on the sides and out of the bushes is a flying vehicle and landed on top of the tank and took it to space along with the sleeping dalmatians with it. In outer space is a huge cruiser and in it are thousands of people which are called clone troopers with two people who leads them. "Ah, the shipment has arrived." the two people named, Captain Rex, and Commander Cody went to see two people, Obi wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. "General Kenobi, the supplies are in there sir." "Good work, Rex." As they open the doors, they were shocked as 7 dogs in the back of the tank sleeping. "Rex, Cody, do you put these dogs in the tank?" Anakin asked Rex. "No sir, they must have smelled the plasma which makes them think it's meat, so they must have stowed away somehow." Just in time, the dalmatians woke up from their sleep and Pongo sees four strange beings. "Um, Perdy, I think we overslept." "What do mean by that?" Pongo points his finger at the clones and jedi. "Because there are strange people here looking at us." "Who us?" Cody asked. "Yes, you.." just as he realizes that they just heard him talk. "D-did you just responded to me?" "Why yes, looks like we did." "Ok, so if I hear you, then please tell me who are you?" Pongo asked them. "Well my name is Rex, Captain Rex. This is Commander Cody, Anakin Skywalker, and Obi-wan Kenobi." "Well, nice to meet you all, now, our names. My name is Pongo and this is my wife Perdita it's just the two of us." "But there are 7 of you right?" "Seven?" Pongo and perdita said in unison as they see Oddball, Domino, Patch, Lucky, and Cadpig on front of them. "Kids, what and how did you get here?" Perdita asked them. "We couldn't help smell the meat in truck mom." Oddball said. "And who are those people?" Domino asked her. "Oh, that's right. Kids, these are Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Anakin Skywalker, and Obi-Wan Kenobi, Oh, and these are our children, Oddball, Domino, Patch, Lucky, and Cadpig." "Very nice to meet you all, now get off of the tank." The dalmatians got out of the tank and when they see the van, they tipped their heads and cadpig said, "Hey, where is the meat truck at?" "This is the meat truck." Now they were even more confused. "*Sigh*, it was a meat truck because it was disguised to be it, but now it's a tank." "What kind of tank?" Lucky asked Rex. "This tank is a RX-200, a assault tank." "But why is it disguised?" Pongo asked him. "It is because we thought there would be separatists on that planet, and also Separatists are a trade group that is made by a bunch of.. aliens which you say on your world and also a lot of robots who tried to disrupted the peace of all planets by one man, Darth Sidious." ":Who's that?" Pongo asked Rex. "he is the true lord of the sith which are evil monks unlike Jedi and uses the force for evil purposes."Both Pongo and Perdita gulped.


End file.
